


17. Earring

by TheMagicWord



Series: Horanshaw drabbles [2]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ear Piercings, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicWord/pseuds/TheMagicWord
Summary: Niall's wearing an earring. Nick's into it.





	17. Earring

**Author's Note:**

> Rather than doing NaNoWriMo this year, I decided to write a 500-ish word drabble every day. Various pairings coming up.

Nick is surprised at how happy he is to see Niall. There in his house, the dogs skittering round his feet, trying to jump up. Niall crouches to pet them while looking up at Nick, blue eyes bright.

“It’s good to see ya.”

“You too!” Nick says, sounding like a dickhead. They haven’t seen each other since the golf weekend, haven’t talked. Niall went back to LA after. He’s tweeted him a couple of times, Niall, but Nick tried not to read too much into it, he’s not a teenage girl. Even though he does feel like one most of the time. 

Niall follows Nick down the hall to the kitchen, Nick getting them both beers from the fridge. It’s when Nick’s handing him the bottle that he notices it. 

“Is that an earring?!” 

Niall’s cheeks pink immediately and his hand goes straight up to touch his earlobe where a tiny gold hoop is sitting. 

“Ah yeah. It was a joke. Some girl pierced it for me and I haven’t, for years, but then I sorta lost a bet. You know my mate Lewis?” 

Nick doesn’t. He doesn’t really know any of Niall’s friends. He barely knows Niall, not really, even though— 

“You ok there, Grimmy?” Niall asks, laughing. “You look a bit—“ 

Nick’s belly is twisting as he reaches over and touches the earring with one long finger. He can’t look at Niall’s face, but he hears him let out a breath, feels the atmosphere change between them. 

“Can I...” Nick says, not even knowing what he’s asking. 

“Yeah. Anything.” 

“God,” Nick breathes. “That’s a dangerous thing to say.” 

Niall laughs then and Nick dips his head to run his lips over the side of Niall’s neck before sucking his earlobe into his mouth. 

“Fuck!” Niall’s hips jerk up as his head bangs back against the wall. One of the dogs barks from the garden. 

Nick reaches for Niall’s crotch and is pleased to find he’s already half-hard. In jeans, this time, rather than ridiculous golf pants. Nick undoes the button but can’t seem to get the zip down. 

“I can do it,” Niall says breathlessly, fingers pushing between Nick’s. 

Nick focuses on the earring, curling his tongue around it, sucking it into his mouth. And then Niall’s got his jeans open and Nick’s hand is on his cock through the fabric of his pants. There’s a wet spot already and Nick wants to drop to his knees and lick it, but he also doesn’t want to move at all, loving the way Niall is gasping and thrusting against his palm.

Nick pushes his hand into Niall’s pants, asking “Yeah?” against his ear. 

“Yeah,” Niall breathes, groaning as Nick curls his hand around his now-hard cock. 

“You feel so good,” Nick says, lips against Niall’s neck. 

“Can you— Don’t stop with the—“ 

“Fuck,” Nick breathes, sucking Niall’s earlobe back into his mouth as he slides his thumb over the wet head of his dick. 

Niall thrusts up into his hand and Nick twists his fingers, the way he likes to get himself off, tightening and loosening his grip. 

Niall feels so good, hot and hard in his hand, whimpering as Nick sets his teeth against the earring and tugs. 

Niall cries out as he comes over Nick’s hand, immediately slumping against the wall. 

“Holy shit,” Nick says, fitting his face against Niall’s neck, lips drifting over his skin. It’s only when he straightens up, looking for somewhere to wipe his hand, that he sees Niall’s holding both beer bottles. 

“Impressive,” Nick grins. 

“If you don’t kiss me right now, I’m gonna smack you with them,” Niall says.


End file.
